This invention relates to filter driers, and in particular, to filter driers employed in refrigeration systems. While the invention is described with particular reference to its application in such systems, those skilled in the art will recognize the wider applicability of the inventive principles disclosed hereinafter.
A number of devices are available in the prior art for filtration of the fluid circulating in a refrigeration system. Included are molded core types in which the desiccant is preformed into a predetermined shape, the desiccant serving to remove moisture and to act as a filter media for filtration. Another type employs loose fill desiccant restrained by pervious retaining plates under spring pressure. A second portion of the device contains a fibrous filter media for filtration.
While these devices work well for their intended purposes, they generally are characterized by relatively high manufacturing costs. In addition, little attention has been given to effective use of the bulk of the fibrous filter material. The invention disclosed hereinafter is constructed so that maximum use of the filtering material is possible, all flow through the filter by design passing through a large bulk of fibrous material. In addition, the flow pattern is designed so that fluid flows from the outer area of the fibrous material towards its center so that the entire body fibrous of filter material is available for filtration purposes. Consequently, the filter is slower to clog than devices previously available in the prior art, and contributes little pressure drop to the refrigeration system.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a low cost filter design.
Another object of this invention is to provide a low cost filter drier having improved flow characteristics.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a filter drier that will consistently provide uniform operation.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.